Who's Running the Show?
Who's Running the Show is the thirteenth episode in the fifth season of Captain Planet and the Planeteers. Main Characters The main characters featured in this episode are: *Kwame *Wheeler *Linka *Gi *Ma-Ti *Captain Planet *Doctor Blight *Duke Nukem *Hoggish Greedly *Verminous Skumm Plot Synopsis Doctor Blight, Duke Nukem, Verminous Skumm, and Hoggish Greedly hijack a national television network and fill it with their own pro-pollution propaganda. The Planeteers arrive to cut their transmission and schemes short, but things escalate when Duke Nukem insists on dropping a nuclear missile for the cameras. Episode Summary Eco the Clown, the star of a popular environmental television show gives out details on how to help the Earth. His show is being viewed by Dr. Blight, Hoggish Greedily, Duke Nukem and Verminous Skumm who take his show as a way to mess with people's minds. At Hope Island, the Planeteers view the show and praise the clown for his environmental knowledge. The Eco-Villains then hijack the studio and imprison Eco and the producers of the show. They then make their own shows which contain mindlessness and violence. They want nothing more then then to show it all into people's minds. The Planeteers arrive at the studio. They sneak into a dressing room where they find Eco the Clown all tied up. Disguising themselves as TV show characters, the Planeteers sneak onto a show where Dr. Blight is gonna have Duke Nukem unleash a nuclear bomb. Not knowing he is just being part of a show, Nukem brings an actual bomb. Knowing it wasn't a show, the Planeteers summon Captain Planet. Planet freezes Nukem and his bomb and ties the rest of the Eco-Villains. At the ratings center, the ratings showed that no one liked the show the Eco-Villains were running. But they love the new show featuring Captain Planet and the Planeteers. Planeteer Alerts ;First Planeteer Alert Gi: The best weapon against the problems facing our planet today is information. Kwame: The more we know about the energy crisis, pollution, and disappearing resources... Ma-Ti: ... the more we can do to help. Gi: Television is also a great way to learn about other cultures so we can understand each other better. Wheeler: Read, watch the news and share what you learned with your family and friends. Linka: Knowledge is power. Captain Planet: And the power to make a better world is yours! ;Second Planeteer Alert Gi: We are all products of the world around us. Wheeler: Teachers, friends, TV shows, and especially our parents all make strong impressions on our minds. Kwame: It is up to all of us to put our differences aside and learn to communicate. Ma-Ti: At home, school, play or work. Linka: Everyone appreciates respect and kindness. Gi: So let's treat others the way we ''want to be treated. '''Planeteers:' The power is yours! Significant Moments and Facts *Eco the Clown bears a resemblance to Bozo the Clown. *Fred Lerner is a stand-in for and voiced by Ted Turner, the inventor of the Captain Planet show. *One of the messages the Eco-Villains featured was a short featuring two cartoon dogs named Brainless and Mutthead, a parody reference to Beavis and Butthead. *To sneak onto the studio, the Planeteers disguise themselves as Flintstone-like characters and call themselves the "Filthstones". Quotes Eco: Ya know, wasting water's the pits. We can always save water by taking shorter showers. Ask your parent water-conserving shower heads. They're really cool. Hoggish: That clown's all wet! He's polluting kids' minds with eco-hogwash! MAL: Putrid programming like this might show kids they really'' can'' clean up the environment. Verminous: (rats squeaking) Yeah! And where would that leave us? Dr. Blight: Enough clowning around! It's time to kick off operation sweepsweak and sweep the weak right off the air. Mr. Lerner: 1/4 of the world's people don't have safe drinking water? 50 species a day disappearing? An area the size of 10 city blocks of tropical forest being cut down every minute? Nuclear waste being today will remain poisonous for more than 10,000 years? Landfills overflowing and nowhere to put garbage? Woman: We'll get the message out, Mr. Lerner, starting right now. Mr. Lerner: World's population to nearly double over the next 50 years? You know what the future is, my boy? Man: Plastics? Mr. Lerner: Communication--print, television and film that made me what I am today. Man: A giant in the industry? Mr. Lerner: And if I can use TV to show what's happening to our planet, then people can fix it. (clears throat) Another thing I've learned is you don't get anywhere sitting on your... Man: Uh, desk. Uh, I was just leaving. Duke Nukem: Now, that's what I call an entrance! Mr. Lerner: What do you think you're doing? Dr. Blight: Calling an unfriendly takeover (blows her nose on Mr. Lerner's hankie then put it back in his pocket), Freddy boy. MAL: Very unfriendly. Verminous Skumm: We're tired of goody-green shoes programming! Hoggish Greedly: We run the controls now... (speaking while eating his sandwich) ready to give the public of helping with what they really want. Verminous Skumm: Yeah! Waste and violence! Mr. Lerner: People are smarter than that! They won't stand for this! Duke Nukem: Then they'll have to sit. Because it's adios to your regularly scheduled programming, pal! (destroys the monitors, but leaves one intact) Eco: Here's a bright idea, kids. Replace your burnt out light bulbs with energy-efficient ones. And always be sure you turn out the light. (pulls the cord and falls) But wait 'til ya leave the room. (Planeteers laughing) Gi: Eco the clown is really catching on. Wheeler: He's a riot! Linka: Da. The message is good, too. MAL: We interrupt you regularly scheduled boring broadcast to bring you the show you've all been waiting for. The world's most violent videos! And now, your hosts... Gi: Huh? What's going on? (eco-villains fighting over the microphone) MAL: Ahem. Hello? You're on the air, folks. Verminous Skumm: All right, scum buds, let's get nasty (sprays smoke, eco-villains coughing, then laughing) Kwame: How can this be happening? Gi:'''I don't know, but it is. We'd better check it out, pronto! '''Mr. Lerner: This is an outrage! Dr. Blight: Somebody put a sock in these suits. (phone rings) Hello. I'm sorry. Mr. Lerner's all tied up at the moment. (slams the receiver) Now to show these corporate clowns how low television really can go. Hoggish: (talking while eating a candy bar) Okay. Roll tape. Dr. Blight: Watch and learn, Lerner. Our new shows will send the ratings through the roof! MAL: Coming this fall, "Greedly's Girls." Watch them slop 'til you drop. And stay tuned for this season's electrifying new hit, "The Kilowatt Clan." You'll really get a charge watching them enjoying life out of the power lines! Dr. Blight: Now, that's entertainment. Verminous Skumm: Listen up, all you scum lovers. Welcome back to "Fun with Filth." Today, we learn how to make new friends. (dumps trash on the desk, rats squeaking) Try this at home and they'll come... by the thousands! Ma-Ti: Verminous Skumm giving advice to children? Linka: Bozhe-moi! We'd better hurry! MAL: Get smart, kids! Pester your parents into buying you Soldier Sam and the Sadistic Slammers! Complete with 8 different to maim and mutilate anything that moves and turn your home into a war zone. And now, for the new delightfully gross "Brainless and Mutthead Show." Gi: I can hardly wait. Brainless: Let's destroy some kids' minds, Mutthead. Mutthead: Sure thing, Brainless! But first, let's destroy some more brain cells with lethal radiator fluid! Brainless: (chuckles) Yum. Mutthead: Until next time, kiddies, think toxic thoughts! (Brainless flips and falls on Mutthead) Wheeler: There's some pretty foul stuff on TV and, generally, I like it, but this has definitely gone too far. Dr. Blight: Regular toilet bowl solutions may be bad for the environment, but our new "Toxic Bowl" is really awful. It contains enough bleach and phosphates for hundreds of foul flushes--guaranteed to really screw up the ecosystem. Toxic Bowl Fisherman: And turn any ocean into a real sewer! Dr. Blight: "Toxic Bowl" is just one ''of the fabulous new products we'll be guiding to the marketplace. And I've come up with a colossal new movie of the week to showcase our entire line. Unfortunately, the script calls for us to blow up the studio. But, hey, what sells better than good, old-fashioned violence? '''Duke Nukem:' What's my motivation? Am I the good guy or the bad guy? Dr. Blight: Violence! Your motivation is violence! Gallery Add images here. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales